After a Massage
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Josuke Higashikata would often give his mother, Tomoko Higashikata, a backrub after a long, tired day of work. However, Josuke has a secret desire for his mother that Tomoko pretends to not know of. Will Tomoko be able to resist her son's advances?
1. Chapter 1

Tomoko entered through the door, slipped off her heels, threw her handbag down and shouted out, "Josuke honey, I'm home!" and hoped that her son was in the house. She really had to have one of Josuke's massages tonight. Her back was aching and she needed to receive some alleviation now.

Josuke heard his mother's voice and he hurriedly dashed down the stairs to meet her. He approached her; gazed into her beautiful, brown eyes and he immediately understood that she was in pain. "Is your back hurting again?" he asked with concern and he could not wait to have his palms on her hot body. He understood it was immoral to desire her, but she was a stunning milf.

His mother was of average height and had dark, straight, roughly neck-length hair. She had a amazing set of breasts and a nice ass both of which Josuke adored. She was slim to medium build and his mother was very attractive.

"Yes, it pains!" Tomoko groaned as Josuke pulled her towards his body. "I was wanting one of your back rubs," she murmured as his hands slowly moved over her lower back and eventually down to her buttocks. She never understood the reason he enjoyed touching it a lot. Tomoko hated how it look, but she knew he felt otherwise.

He slowly rubbed down her back and over Tomoko's short skirt, to the ass he adored so much. "You know I will and will you find a hot pair of panties to put on for me?" he joked.

The interaction between them was different from most mothers and sons. They joked and teased each other many times, but neither of them seemed to be bothered that they were borderline flirting with each other or perhaps it was because they both enjoyed it a lot. Tomoko had not been with a guy in well over a decade and as for Josuke, he was attracted to older, hot women, so this was a nice treat for him.

"I wonder about you at times," she said in a gentle, affectionate voice. He was tall and the most handsome man that Tomoko had ever laid eyes on in her life. "Craving after your old, fat mother like this, it isn't right." Tomoko smiled.

He raised his arm and gave Tomoko's right ass cheek a solid slap. "You're not old, not fat and you look totally hot to me, so never say that again!" Josuke said in the most serious tone he could pull off.

"Ow! Yes sir!" she giggled stroking her sore ass cheek. "Can you make me a drink while I have a bath and get a nice pair of undies to put on for my man." Tomoko said with a wink.

He continued rubbing her ass and gazing onto her face, wishing that one day, he would muster his courage and just be honest about his feelings to her. He knew that she had some attraction towards him just as he did, but she was his mother and something like that was forbidden. "You know that I could do anything for you and I mean...anything." Josuke said in a quiet, but very strong voice.

"You should be careful saying something like that to a lonely, old lady. I haven't been with a man in ages." Tomoko purred like a cat and she genuinely did desire a man to embrace and love her.

"Somebody as hot as you are...should never be by herself," he muttered and Josuke made up his mind right then that he had to make a move. He was fed up with playing this silly game and spending every night with frustration, when they could instead both be happy together.

She heard his words and a hot sensation engulfed her. She knew that Josuke could get any girl he wanted, but for some strange reason he craved her. She knew that many youthful teens had crushes on their mother but Tomoko had sensed that Josuke had more than just a crush on her. "Thank you, Josuke honey, you always make me feel good about myself." Tomoko said and she suddenly felt like rewarding him in some way. Tomoko went for his mouth, inhaled and she softly kissed Josuke on his lips.

He froze and was unable to believe what Tomoko had just done. This made Josuke to finally make his mind up. He was going to do it and he did not care if she was his mother or not anymore. "Go take a bath before you get into trouble," he grinned.

Tomoko could tell that Josuke enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his. 'You naughty boy!' she thought with amusement. "I want your best tonight, I'm aching really bad," she whispered. 'Perhaps, I'll give him another treat, one that is even better!' she thought and Tomoko had to retreat from him, before things crossed the line. She desired him so much, but that persisting thought of him being her baby boy, swimmed through her head again.

"I'll give you a back rub you'll always remember! Now, go!" He said with a chuckle and could not stop himself from smacking her fleshy ass.

"Ow, you brat!" Tomoko giggled and went to bathe hoping that Josuke would make a move because she did not possess the courage to.

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Josuke was sitting on the sofa when Tomoko came back into the room. She had a small towel wrapped around her upper body and big breasts, but the thing that really caught Josuke's eye was the small pair of powder-blue panties that covered Tomoko's hips and butt.

"Damn, if only you weren't my mom..." he unintentionally said out loud with a long sigh.

She just stood there. "What if I weren't, what would you do?" Tomoko asked with a low voice.

He sat there and cursed himself for speaking out loud. After that a smile came on his face and he replied. "If I told you, you'd slap me!" Josuke laughed, wondering if she really would or not.

She slowly walked towards him, seeing his bluish-purple eyes focused on her hips. "Tell me what you'd do, if I weren't your mom. I want to know what you would do to me." Tomoko said as she stood directly in front of Josuke.

He couldn't pull his eyes off Tomoko's hips.

"C'mon! I want to know what you would do to me." Tomoko said in one of those motherly voices, hoping that her tall, handsome son would tell her.

He was in shock. Tomoko wanted to know how he would seduce her.

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
